Desperation
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Robbie can't stand losing, yet he can't give up. Don't count him out yet, he's got an ace up his sleeve, he has yet to pull out. Possible Spobie.
1. Desperation 1

Robbie Rotten was angry. Robbie Rotten was frustrated. Robbie Rotten was very annoyed, and Robbie Rotten was having a creative block. He hadn't been able to create anything in an entire week, and usually it didn't take him but five minutes, if that to think of, and make something new, and more obnoxious then the last time. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, the past week had been completely fruitless. He couldn't think of anything to make.

Putting his hands on the work bench he swept his hands across the bench in one swift motion, sending everything that was on it crashing to floor, as he listened to everything hit the floor, parts of the devices shattering as they hit the floor, he closed his eyes, and clenched his fists at his sides, turning his face upward toward the ceiling he let out a frustrated scream. This was getting ridiculous, he had to invent something, or they would think that he had just given up, and he hadn't... he had just run into a road block, that was all.

Robbie groaned as he turned around and stalked over to his fluffy orange chair, dropping down into the chair he threw one leg over the arm of the chair, and one arm over his eyes, closing his eyes he drifted into a dreamless slept for what he assumed was minutes, but in actuality was hours, and as soon he opened his eyes, he tilted his head slightly, looking at a part of the ceiling which looked slightly rusted, and in need of repair, and broke into a smile, and sat up stock straight. He had an idea. He had an invention. And something told him, as he sprang up out of his chair, that this was the best idea he had ever come up with. This was a sure fire idea to get rid of Sportacus forever!

Robbie let out a maniacal laugh as he walked across the floor of his lair, and opened a panel in the wall, revealing a computer, and he began to type fervently "Periscope!" He said, turning quickly and running into his periscope as it dropped down from the ceiling, "Ouch!" He yelped, jumping back as his hand flew to his forehead, rubbing slightly he frowned as he grabbed the periscope his his free hand and looked through it, as he looked through town, searching for Sportacus, he continued to rub his forehead.

Finally finding him he smiled once again, "Aha!" he said as he hit a key on his keyboard.

"Computer analysis beginning." The computer said as it began to record Sportacus's every move.

Robbie smiled as he walked away from the periscope, and toward his work bench, grabbing a random invention by the wires and continuing on his way to the bench, he swung it up and onto the bench, letting out a low laugh as he did so. He quickly began to work...

_______

Without realizing it Robbie had now successfully spent three months underground, getting his invention ready, this had to be perfect, there were to be no mistakes with this invention. None. as he finished screwing the last screw in, he smiled, and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, and set the screwdriver aside, wiping his nose slightly, he continued to smile, he couldn't wait to test this invention, so far Stephanie and Sportacus, and the groupies had ruined everything he had worked so had to make, and so this time he made it completely realistic, he made it completely believable, and he made it completely perfect.

And he called his perfection Sportacus 10... Or more accurately 10.

And the best part was that only he would know how to turn it off. And as he pushed the button, where the crystal should have been, yet as of right now he didn't have one, he took a step back and waited...

And waited...

And then he realized that to claim perfection was to make a fool of ones self. And he let out a frustrated sigh and turned to walk away, and as he began to walk toward his orange fluffy chair, exhaustion finally tugging at his eyelids, as he just realized that he hadn't slept in several days, and as he realized that he was hungry, he closed his eyes and shook his head, and not watching where he was going caused him to trip over a piece of metal on the floor.

And tripping caused him to fly through the air, and almost had him hurtled into a pile of half finished machines, as he threw his arms up to protect his face, and squeezed his eyes shut he was never more relieved to feel strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back into a standing position, "Whoa Robbie, you've got to be more careful." He heard Sportacus's soft voice behind him, and he closed his eyes once again, only alittle harder this time as he turned around to face him.

"...would you please just leave me alone--"

"Robbie?"

Robbie frowned as he slowly turned to look toward the entrance to his lair, where he saw Sportacus standing, with the most adorable look of confusion on his face. "...10?" he asked as he turned back to the Sportacus standing at his side, as he looked down, and toward the shorter mans chest he smiled.

He had created a perfect android.

He had created perfection. A Sportacus that wasn't constantly outside, a Sportacus that wouldn't give all of his attention to the children, and a Sportacus that was all his. And best of all a Sportacus that wasn't a hero.

"Yes?" Sportacus and the android both asked at once.

"I was talking to him--" Robbie said as he pointed to the android standing in front of him, as he turned to face Sportacus once again.

"Who is he?" Sportacus as as he put his hands on his hips.

Robbie frowned and opened his mouth slightly, but just as he did so Sportacus's crystal went off, causing all three of them to jump slightly.

"This isn't over Robbie, we need to talk!" Sportacus said as he pointed toward Robbie, before turning and fleeing from the lair.

Robbie smirked slightly and shook his head, "Oh yes, yes it is Sportacus. It is completely over. 10 go and lock the hatch, I don't want anyone coming down here."

10 smiled at Robbie and nodded, "Alright Robbie. I will returned momentarily!"

"Good..." Robbie said as he let himself collapse into his chair.

_______________

EDIT: I had the dates wrong, it was supposed to be three months, not weeks.

A/N; I am such an idiot. SO let me know if you guys think that this is worth continuing? Plot is basically Robbie builds a Sportacus android, and is going t orun Sportacus out of town with it, but what kind of fic would it be if he actually succeded?

I've had this idea for a long time now, but never did anything with it. This fic, if continued will be on a not so fluffy side, and might, and probably will get R-rated.

.


	2. Changes 2

Robbie had been living underground with 10 for the past two days, in peace, letting 10 clean to his hearts desire, not really caring if he worked out or not, when 10 randomly mentioned that he was hungry, and Robbie mentally cursed himself for making it so perfect that it needed sportscandy to survive. "Fine, I'll go get you something to eat."

"Oh, Robbie, can I come? I'd love to go outside, I know it's really nice, and it will be fun! We could play--"

"If I bring you up you can play, but I will not." Robbie said as he slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes, holding his hand out in front of himself he frowned, he had gotten very pale since spending so long underneath the surface, he was sure that it had been a moth at least since he had last gone up to the surface. Stretching slightly he began to walk to the exit.

"I'd like to play with you though." 10 said frowning slightly as he followed Robbie. Reaching out he grabbed Robbie's hand and smiled at him.

Robbie's face flushed slightly and he looked away, "We can't hold hands walking up the stairs. That's fine though." he said as he pulled his hand away and began to climb the stairs, "You'll forget about it once we get to the surface." he said letting out a sigh.

"No I won't. You're my best friend!" 10 said as he flipped backward and landed on his hands and began to walk up the stairs behind Robbie.

"...thanks." Robbie whispered as he unlocked the hatch and struggled to push it open, when suddenly 10 reached around him and pushed the hatch open. Robbie frowned as he started to climb out, muttering another thanks quietly.

"You're very welcome!" 10 said as he jumped out of the tube, "Are we going to stop at the park?" he asked grinning at Robbie.

"I hadn't planned on it.." Robbie said as he rubbed his arms slightly, before raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, as he turned to look at 10, noticing the sad look on his face Robbie sighed, "But I guess that we can...If you behave in the store." Robbie said frowning slightly.

"Really?" 10 asked smiling once again, as he began to follow Robbie.

As Robbie walked through town with 10 he suddenly realized that he could just completely replace Sportacus with 10, that way the children wouldn't notice until he had already disposed of Sportacus. That was exactly what he would do. Sportacus 10 was his only chance to get rid of Sportacus...10. When he thought about it he kind of wished that he had named the android something else.

"...10. While I'm shopping... you go to the park." Robbie said as he looked back at 10.

"...Really? Okay!" 10 said grinning at Robbie before flipping off, in the general direction of the park.

Robbie sighed and shook his head slightly, before continuing on his way to the store.

"Hi Robbie!"

Robbie paused, and closed his eyes hard before turning around to look at Sportacus, "...what do you want Sportafool?"

"I was just stopping to say hi." Sportacus said as he put his fists aganst his hips, and continued to grin at Robbie.

"You want to say 'hi' to me?"

"Well I did, and then I did, so I was kinda hoping that we could talk." Sportacus said laughing quietly.

"Is this about 10?" Robbie asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh? No of course not! I just wanted to talk Robbie. Where are you going?"

"I'm shopping you nosy fool."

Sportacus's smile faltered ever so slightly, then he chuckled, "Well, do you want any help?"

"No."

Sportacus's face fell, as he opened his mouth to say something.

"But I need help. So you're helping me." Robbie said, acting as if it had been his idea.

"Oh... Okay!" Sportacus said as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Robbie rolled his eyes, and turned and began to walk away.

It didn't take them long to get all of the essential 'healthy' foods on which 10 would need to survive, or at least continue running until Robbie could think of a way to program that out of him. And took even less time for them to walk back to Robbie's lair, where they stopped at the entrance, Sportacus bubbly, and Robbie flustered.

"So, Robbie, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Or even later today? Maybe you can come by the park--"

"Oh shit!" Robbie said, slapping his hand to his forehead and exhaling heavily, "I forgot that I sent 10 to the park... Sportacus. can you go put my groceries away for me, while I run to the park and get 10?" Robbie asked as he handed Sportacus the bag, chuckling quietly as he did so, realizing that he could bring 10 back, and have him take the crystal from Sportacus... and he could have Sportacus to himself.

Sportacus frowned as he took the bag, "Sure Robbie, but could you try not to curse?" Sportacus asked chuckling quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back soon." Robbie said turning quickly and beginning to walk away.

After several minutes Robbie had successfully sneaked up to the park, and began to peer around a wall, "Psst! 10! Come here." here whispered loudly.

Stephanie frowned as she looked over her shoulder, "...Hi Robbie!" She said waving at him happily.

"Uhh, hello Pinkie." Robbie said as he stood up straight and walked around the wall, frowning he surveyed the scene, which consisted of 10 playing hop-scotch with the kiddies. "10, we have to go, say good-bye or whatever."

"Well, I have to go now children, Goodbye!" he said waving exuberantly at the children before joining Robbie, "Robbie, I had the most amazing day, today!"

"Well, tell me later, we have to go home."

Stephanie tilted her head slightly, wondering why Sportacus was leaving with Robbie.

10 smiled widely at Robbie before beginning to follow him home.

______________

A/N; Shit. this always happens to me =3=, everytime I start to write a story something happens in real life and I start to feel like shit, and can't write, it's either money problems, work related problems (which it isn't now cause I still haven't found a new job), or something else, and this time it was three different things: #1 My dad moved in, without asking, just randomly showed up, saying he would go to work on the 1st of january, and didn't, won't until march 15th, if he does, and we just barely paid our rent this month (...O.O.) still owe some bills, but luckily the net is paid :D. #2 Stressed out to hell and back over money/paying/not paying the bills, think i have an ulcer. #3 my dad started bringing me with him when he went to see his friend to see if he could get work or something, and I just recently turned 20, this guy knew that, so we get there the other day, first time since I turned 20, and the first thing he says to me is 'God Laur, You're beautiful.' I thought he was just talking so I was like 'I know 3~' then I told him I thought Gina Davis was hotter then Demi Moore, and he asked if I was a lesbian, and I said no I just thought some women were pretty/sexy, then I go outside, and he comes out and i was standing there drinking an energy drink, and he started talking to me, and then my dad started walking out back, and he said I was mean or something, in a joking fashion and I was like 'Yeah, I'm a bitch :).' and then he turned around and was all 'Hey Don, she's a real sexy woman.' I was like 'O.o.' cause that was said to my dad :|.

Now every time I go out there he flirts with me, and he's not even sexy/nice/polite/anything that would be awesome, and he's 34 years older then me *weeps*.

I'm sick of my life, and I feel sick right now. Gonna try and update at least once a month from now on, so yeah.

Sorry this chapter is so freaking short =3=.

Sorry I'm complaining so much =3=...

Also, random but it's pissing me off, I told my mom and sisters that he was flirting with me and shit, and now my big sister, (that's always like 'Everyone ALWAYS flirts with my. Boohoo. At least you guys are plain so no one flirts with you!') started treating me like crap...

=3=...

EDIT: LOL I forgot to ask, you all remember Chronicles of Rotten ,I hope hehe, I was wondering, if I get the drive to actually write it (might if I actually DO get a laptop like my mom said) would you guys be interested in reading a squeal called 'Chronicles of 11'? About Sportacus and Stephanie's kid (it would be set in a different town and everything though lol. Maybe something like... Crazytown? xDD But that's a band . If so, you guys have any suggestions for a name, or a town name? I'd appreciate it!) |Let me know :3.


	3. People 3

It had been several moments since Sportacus had come into the lair, and while waiting for Robbie to return it gave him the chance to kinda look around, and see if he could learn alittle about the other man. Though the lair had been a total mess last time he'd been down there, it seemed to be cleared out at the moment, and...organized.

Walking over to the work bench bench he began to look at the bundles of wire on the desk, they were wrapped, much how he himself would have wrapped them... That was quite confusing to him, but he discarded the thought and walked around the other side of the table and looked down at a box, smiling softly he did a back flip over the table, and began to walk around the lair.

When Robbie and 10 returned, Robbie was quite annoyed to find Sportacus up and about, looking at his things...

" Sportaflop! Stop touching my things!" Robbie shouted, as he rushed over and pulled a remote out of Sportacus's hand, "You don't even know what this _does!"_ Robbie hissed, as he carelessly tossed the remote over his shoulder, into 10's hands.

"Do you Robbie?"

"O-of course I do!" Robbie said indignantly as he stood up straight and adjusted his vest.

"Ah! So you brought your new friend." Sportacus said as he motioned toward 10

"...He isn't my 'new friend', I do not have any friends. He's my... My..." Robbie paused at the look of hurt on 10's face, "...Yes, I suppose he is my friend." Robbie said as he cleared his throat.

10 brightened up instantly as a grin spread across his face. "Ah. I see." Sportacus said, continuing to regard the android with a look of... disdain?

That was quite a surprise to Robbie. He'd never seen Sportacus look at something like he ddin't like it before. Maybe... he knew they were, or Robbie, was planning. Robbie grinned maliciously at the elf, as he folded his arms over his chest. Perhaps the elf was smarted then he'd originally suspected...

"Sportacus, 10 and I were thinking, maybe you could look at the plumbing or something? Do some real work, instead of playing with the children all day. Seeing as the city is paying you and all..."

"Robbie, I'm sorry you are so dissatisfied with me, but the fact is I do exactly what the city pays me to." Sportacus said as he grinned, and bounced on the balls of his feet, "But I will gladly take a look at your plumbing, and see if there isn't something I can do about it."

"Sure. Sure..." Robbie said waving his hand, as if to brush Sportacus's comments away, "Follow me." Robbie said as he began to walk away, slightly annoyed when he noticed that 10 was following as well.

"No 10, wait for me in the kitchen." He said pointing toward the kitchen, trying not to sound too annoyed as he said it, which apparently worked, because 10 responded with a quick 'Alright.' before flipping off in the direction of the kitchen.

Robbie mean while led Sportacus to a room in the back of his lair, not bothering to explain why the door let out a screech when he forced it open. Leaning on the door panting, he wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Robbie you need to eat healthier." Sportacus said, as he produced an apple from seemingly no where, and offered it to the other man.

Robbie frowned as he took the apple and regarded it with disgust, "Sure. I might eat that later." he said throwing the apple over his shoulder when Sportacus looked away, "... Now Sportadope, I want you to look at my boiler... so get to work." Robbie said as he pointed to a boiler that had obviously not been used in years.

"...Uhh..." Sportacus frowned slightly as he entered the dark room, and began to make his way to the boiler. "It's a bit dark in here Robbie, could you turn the light on?"

"...sure." Robbie said, as he chuckled quietly.

Sportacus frowned slightly, as he glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Robbie slipping into the confines of the shadow, squinting to try and see better he turned back toward the boiler, why didn't man use this? Was it some sort of trap? Or was he simply wishing to get a free repair while Sportacus was down here?

It was awfully dark, the dark had the tenancy to make Sportacus slightly nervous, though he had never figured out why. As he approached the boiler, going further and further into the shadows, and out of the light as he did so he couldn't help but swallow slightly, a deep feeling of foreboding washing over him as he reached out to tough the boiler.

Trying to inspect the device in the dark was pointless, that much he was sure of. Deciding it was a waste of time to stand around and fiddle with this device in the dark, Sportacus decided to ask Robbie to turn the light on, again.

Just as he opened his mouth there was a beeping, and he flinched hard, before realizing after a second or two that it was his crystal.

"Looks like some one's in trouble..." Robbie's voice rasped behind him, and he felt his mouth go completely dry when he heard an odd sound, it almost sounded as if someone were jump roping with great enthusiasm... or as if someone were swinging a bat through the air with a great force behind it.

Before Sportacus had time to turn completely around the bat connected to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious immediately. Tossing the bat aside Robbie knelt beside the man, and pushed him onto his back, pushing the release for the crystal he tugged it out of it's protective casing, and stood up, walking out of the room quickly he went to the kitchen where he found 10.

"Here." he said as he put the crystal into 10's holder, "Sportacus said he wanted you to have this. Borrow it I mean, and go out and play with the kids. He's going to stay here and help me with a few things. You can spend the night in his air ship. Go have fun." Robbie had spoken so quickly he was beginning to wonder if 10 had even understood him, when the android nodded enthusiastically, before flipping out of the room.

Leaving Robbie there to do as he pleased to Sportacus...

A/N;

Little chapter is little. Sorry for the crappy update. Eh, things are a little better this month then they were last month, but for some reason my computer keeps crashing . Meh, either way, I hope you like the chapter, personally I think it's pretty lame. But yeah. I'll try to work on the next chapter more then I worked on this one though... monthly updates don't make anything easier...

~Ciao


	4. Into 4

Sportacus groaned loudly as he shifted slightly, he had a terrible headache, but when he tried to move his hand to his head, to rub the pain away, he met an odd resistance. Opening his eyes slowly, he had to blink several times to get his eyes to adjust to the dark room he was in. "Wha..." Sportacus tried to sit up, only to find that he was once again meeting a resistance of some sort.

"Ah. I see that you've finally woken up."

That was Robbie's voice. But where was he...?

"Robbie?" Sportacus was surprised at how dry his mouth was, he must've been out a while. "I can't move."

"Hm... that generally happens when you're chained down." Robbie said as he finally walked into view.

"Robbie... what are you talking about?" Robbie sighed as he walked over to Sportacus, opening a bottle of water he leaned down and held the bottle to Sportacus's lips. "Drink."

Sportacus gladly drank the water offered to him. He'd never needed a drink more in his life. Once Robbie took the water away Sportacus tried to sit up again, grunting slightly he narrowed his eyes at Robbie."Chained down?" he mumbled.

"Of course." Robbie said as he sat in what Sportacus assumed was a chair beside... the bed, he was in. Robbie chuckled quietly when he saw the look on Sportacus's face.

"You see, Sportacus, I've been watching you ever since you flipped into town, and during this time I've discovered a few feelings I'd long since buried before you blew into town."

"Feelings?" Sportacus's voice was soft as he strained his arms against the binds.

"Yes." Robbie said standing up and beginning to pace beside the bed, "Lust, for one. Confusion, over the fact that I'm not sure if you want me too, or you simply are that stupid. Anger, because you came into town, singing and dancing, and just over all, making noise!" Robbie said before spinning around to look at Sportacus, and Sportacus couldn't help but let himself wonder how Robbie could see in the dark so well.

He was quite shocked when he heard his voice forming the question. Robbie stood silently for a moment before heaving a sigh and shaking his head slowly, "I used to date Batman." he said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Really?"

"No! What the hell Sportacus? You know, all of your talking is making me want to leave you alone again." Robbie said as he turned his eyes toward, what Sportacus presumed was the door.

"Robbie! What's going on, why am I chained down?"

"...so I can have you, Sportacus. So you will be mine, and I don't have to share with those pesky brats." Robbie said as he folded his arms over his chest and began to glare harder then before.

Sportacus was shocked at how much Robbie sounded like Stingy right now. "Robbie... are you saying that you're kidnapping me?" Sportacus asked, his expression blank, as he tried to figure this all out.

"Precisely!" Robbie said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"What? That's wrong Robbie, that's illegal!" Sportacus said straining harder to get free.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Robbie said giving a slight eyeroll before walking over and sitting beside Sportacus "...you know, you look a lot sexier when you struggle like that." Robbie said as he traced Sportacus's jaw with his finger tip.

"Sportacus glared at Robbie before turning his head to the side to look away from the other man, "Let me go."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd probably have me arrested, or something dumb like that."

"So?" Sportacus asked turning his attention back to Robbie, "You apparently need it. Kidnapping people is wrong, and chaining them up is pretty creepy Robbie."

"Not when it's the only way you can get them to stay with you!" Robbie shouted as he sprang to his feet, "Not when all they want to do is play with the kids all day, and ignore you, even though you've made it fucking plenty obvious you'd like them to at least talk to you!" Robbie shouted as he put his hands on his hips.

"Robbie! You never tried to be nice to me, not once. You never try to start a conversation with me, and you always ignore me. I tried to talk to you, and I tried to spend time with you, but you ignored it! You start fights and then run off, like a child."

"Shut up you liar." Robbie hissed as he rubbed his eyes, though he knew there was some truth to Sportacus's words he wasn't willing to admit that to Sportacus. Because though there was some truth to Sportacus's words, there was also some truth to his own words. And he didn't really think that right now was a good time to deal with this.

With all of this.

Rubbing his temples he turned away from Sportacus, "I need a drink." he muttered before walking out too quickly for Sportacus to say anything, leaving a stunned Sportacus behind.

__________

A/N:

Wow, so um, this is the littlest chapter ever xD. But I had to stop it there so 'Monters' name will fit with the chapter. Kinda already know what I'm going to make happen in it too, but it needs lots of working on~~

I hope this isn't too big of a let down?


	5. Monsters 5

Robbie frowned as he sat up to his kitchen island, holding a scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He hadn't smoked in years, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything that would be better in the world then a good cigarette, and a glass of scotch... though the cigarettes were quite stale, which was cause for annoyance on his part. Stubbing the cigarette out Robbie stood up, as he finished off his glass of scotch and slammed the cup down onto the counter top.

Robbie folded his arms over his chest and began to pace the kitchen, there was of course only one way to get that silly elf to understand the seriousness of the situation. And that was, of course, to shove him face first into the facts. To just show him, that always seemed to work in these kinds of cases... though Robbie couldn't think of one other time he'd done this. Letting out an exasperated sigh Robbie shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

Of course... Sportacus was a special case, so perhaps it was best if he just showed him. The man definitely learned better from seeing something done, rather then be told. When something was explained to him he often seemed to get a blank expression, and appear confused until Stephanie began to show him, and then his face would light up, and he'd begin to understand.

Robbie frowned as he stepped up to the door, opening a small hidden panel he frowned as the door opened up... he should really turn the light on.

"Robbie?"

"Hush, Sportafool." Robbie said as he walked into the room, putting a hand up he rubbed his eyes as he walked across the floor toward Sportacus.

"Are you going to let me go now?"

"No." Robbie said as he stepped up to the bed, reaching up he grabbed a chain hanging from the ceiling-- which Sportacus hadn't noticed-- shaking it loose from what ever it was caught up on, he caught the end before it hit him it the shoulder, his agility greatly surprising Sportacus.

"What are you going to do?"

"...nothing." Robbie muttered as he knelt on the bed, closing the wrist shackle around Sportacus's wrist. Latching it shut, he stood up, shaking another one loose he went around to the other side and preformed the same task, before unlatching the ones previously on Sportacus's wrists.

"What are you doing?" Sportacus demanded, yanking against the chains, causing Robbie to draw back out of shock, "I am serious about this Robbie... this is one thing they will not look over. Before it was okay, it only seemed like childish pranks, but this... this is insane."

"You're wrong."

"What if the children get hurt?!"

"You don't have to worry your pretty little head over that."

"...what?"

"Oh, I replaced you. The children won't even notice a difference." Robbie said softly, before chuckling.

"I-I don't..." Sportacus frowned, remembering the... other Sportacus Robbie had introduced him to. Could he have really been replaced? Could he be replaced?

Would they really think it was him...?

Robbie chuckled quietly as he stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips, "Sportacus, Sportacus... you just don't get it do you? This isn't about you. This isn't about the little children. This is about me. Me! I think it's time you catered to my every need. My every desire. I think it's time you learned what it's like to be denied the things you want most in life." Robbie hissed as he furrowed his brow, sneering at the man before him.

But Sportacus wasn't what he wanted most in life. It wasn't like he was in love with him. He didn't even particularly like the man. He found him to be annoying, too loud, much too cheerful, and overly polite. It was almost as if he weren't human.

Like that android Robbie had sent to the surface.

Soft skin, a warm embrace, beautiful, silky blond hair, a soft, caring smile. A kiss to greet him in the morning.

Something he could eventually learn to love.

_But it was fake. _

It was artificial.

They could never replace what he'd had before.

They could never be real to him. He'd never be able to hold them through out the night, and actually enjoy the warmth of the body next to him. He'd never be able to kiss their lips without seeing...

They'd never come close.

_Artificial._

They were artificial.

Robbie could tell, as he looked down into Sportacus's eyes, he could tell that there was something dark deep within this man. He could tell that Sportacus had something to hide. He could tell... that he wasn't the man he pretended to be.

There was something evil lurking underneath his pristine surface.

And it almost frightened Robbie as he gazed deep into those beautiful blues eyes, almost getting lost. Almost falling in, unable to find his way out again.

It was almost as if he were being hypnotized.

But Sportacus's soft voice brought him back to reality: "You're going to regret this, Robbie."

Robbie frowned slightly as he shook his head slightly, "No you're wrong Sportacus." he said as he turned away, "This is one thing I'll never regret." he muttered as he began to walk away.

_You took him away from me. _

Robbie narrowed his eyes as he paused at the door, pushing it shut, he flipped a light switch on and looked back at Sportacus over his shoulder, "This is something _you're_ going to regret." he said as he turned back toward Sportacus.

The look on Robbie's face told Sportacus that perhaps he was in for more then he'd ever thought possible of Robbie.

___

A/N: Uhg, took long enough. I know it's short, and confusing, but I've felt sick lately. And I haven't been writing because a friend of mine recently got me into playing World of Warcraft. So I've been doing that when I was on the computer.

But, uh, I've been lacking inspiration lately, if that isn't obvious from this chapter. So I'm going to put this on hiatus till I get the feeling back for it. So I don't ruin it like my others!

So, I'll see you as soon as I feel better about it!

~Ciao~


	6. Fin

A/N; I'm sorry for the way I did this, I really, really didn't intend to take that long with finishing this fic, I had planed to go on a hiatus, maybe a couple of months, and then come back and finish it. But I got caught up in... well, a lot of things. And then I didn't have electricity and internet for a couple of months blah blah, blah.

But I'm gonna give this fic a last punch line, and be done. I also have to do this with another fic I've been working on longer then this one, that I tricked myself into forgetting after I had some falling outs with like ten of my friends over really, really stupid stuff.

Don't expect this chapter to be good D:, but I'll try hard not to let it be terribad!

Chapter 6: Nothing can change the inevitable...

Robbie knew he'd made a mistake. Kidnapping wasn't something he could just take a lecture for. Kidnapping was a felony. Even if it was an adult man, who could ultimately defend himself. Robbie only had a few options, one let 10 take Sportacus's place indefinitely, two try to convince Sportacus to forgive him, and put it off as a bad plan, or three, let Sportacus go, and run away. The chances of Sportacus following him were miniscule.

But there was a possibility...

Robbie bit the inside of his cheek, somewhat annoyed by the situation he'd gotten himself into. But there had been reasoning behind what he was doing. At the time. And now he was just confused. Annoyed, and confused. And he didn't know what to do.

Some genius.

Robbie collapsed into his chair, burying his face in his hands, as he hunkered down into himself. He was aggravated. He was sad. He was so, so very confused. And he was drawing a blank. He needed a way out. A way to make this alright again.

A way to let Sportacus be a hero, and save the day. A way to make him completely forget that Robbie had broken the law.

After all, he hadn't harmed anyone in the process. And no one, not even Sportacus really, had been in any sort of danger.

Now if he could only think of something, some way... If he could only come up with the perfect plan! If he could only... sleep for a while. Sleep, or eat... or Get rid of his problem. What had he been thinking? He hadn't thought this plan through very far.

But then, this hadn't been the original plan. Sportacus had interrupted the original plan. As he often did. Hn, the foolish elf, he really didn't';t understand the word; boundaries.

Sportacus had been interrupting everything Robbie had wanted to do, or tried to do, since the other man had come to town. As far as Robbie was concerned (now), the man was getting what he deserved. But Robbie needed to find a way to make the rest of the town see it the way he himself saw it. Otherwise he'd be the bad guy-... Again. Still. Always.

It wasn't even that he minded being the 'villain'... all of the time. But at times he was often called cruel, and uncalled for things just because they thought of him as the villain. Even if he wasn't about to do something cruel, they treated him as if he was about to go off. They tip toed around him as they would in a field of land mines. And he needed it to stop.

He needed to get away from them. Away from the cruelty.

He had to change the outcome. Had to roll the dice in his favor. He had to get Sportacus to agree that he would forgive, and forget. He had to. He absolutely had to.

But he's struggling to allow himself to rise, to move to talk to the other man. He's struggling with the thought that he is so willingly going to allow everything he's worked so hard towards slip away. He is struggling with acceptance. Sportacus took something from him that he loved once, so why can't he take away the thing Sportacus loves the most in this world? Why can't he shatter the mans career? What is preventing him from doing so?

A conscience?

Why is he allowing himself to fall prey to the beautiful smile? The gorgeous blue eyes?

Why is he letting himself find hope in the reassuring grip, that so often lays on his shoulder?

Why is he struggling to allow himself to remain villainous?

Why is he having such a hard time allowing the one plan that went right, continue?

Why is he trying to break his own rules, trying to compromise his life to save a hero he should be having exiled?

Why is he so... sorry?

Robbie inhaled deeply, as he let his hands fall down onto his lap, his eyes closing slowly, as he began to devise a way to make all of this better. A way to change the outcome, a way to put him back on the radar as a villain. But also a way to keep himself out of prison.

Robbie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was nervous. For the first time in... ages, he was actually nervous, he felt hot. Trapped. Scared.

He felt more now, in these few flashing moments then he had in years. And he didn't know how to deal with it.

He wasn't sure when he'd stood up, wasn't sure how he'd gotten in the kitchen, wasn't sure why his throat was burning. He was in a daze. Trapped within his own mind.

With no way out.

_No way out._

_Trapped. _

~Fin.~

A/N: I-I suck so bad. But I really just... can't. I can't finish it any other way. But I can't never update it again. Cliff hanger endings are not uncommon though- think of it like I might come back and finish it some day. When I am more, eh, stable.

Sorry guys. But right now, I can't do any thing with this. Some day perhaps. Perhaps (and I do hope so!).


End file.
